Comfort
by Daisyangel
Summary: Threesome and slash! Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Kink: m/f/f, threesome, prompt: Reid-centric, Emily and JJ give him the attention he needs/deserves. Bonus points for including hurt/comfort. Please read and review! Warning! Slash!


A/n, written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink. Hope you enjoy and hope you will go claim the prompts over at the com and write fics. Please read and review. -

Emily wasn't sure what had woken her, but she found herself sitting up in bed looking around in confusion. Glancing to her left she found JJ doing the same thing. Brown eyes met blue. Emily was about to speak when the sound that woke both women happened again. It was a whimper and it came from the man sleeping between them. Simultaneously they each reached out a hand and placed it on Spencer's chest. He was thrashing around and whimpering softly.

"No, I don't want it. No, please no." The two female agents shared a look. They knew what their lover was having a nightmare about. Today had marked the two year anniversary of his kidnapping and being drugged by Tobias Hankle. They were both glad they didn't have a case today because they knew it was going to be a long night for the three of them. It was their job to take care of Spencer just like he always took care of them. -

"Shh, it's okay, Spencer. Your safe, Hankle can't hurt you anymore. He's dead," JJ called softly.

"JJ and I are here, no one can hurt you," Emily added. Slowly Spencer stopped thrashing and crying out. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring into two worried pairs of eyes as JJ and Emily looked down at him.

"Em, Jayje?" he called softly.

"We're here," Emily answered pulling him into her arms as JJ turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him placing a kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ invited.

"Hankle was forcing me to take the dilaudid. I didn't want it, but he didn't listen." As he was speaking he began rubbing the inside of his elbow and winced as he could feel the craving for the drug start to make itself known. Spencer started to shake as the memories began flooding his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the memories. JJ continued to kiss his mouth softly as Emily trailed kisses down the back of his neck.

"Relax, Spence, it's just us. You're safe, baby," the media liaison crooned.

"I want to forget, please help me forget," he pleaded.

"We'll help you forget," Emily promised as she leaned in and trailed her tongue around the shell of the young geniuses ear.

"Emily," he breathed as he tilted his head back. Smiling as he bared his neck JJ latched on to his collar bone and began sucking gently. Slowly she bite down, leaving a mark.

"MMM, you taste so good," she whispered.

"I love you so much," Emily said as she gently nibbled on the ear lobe she'd just reached.

"I love you both to," Spencer replied.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" JJ suggested, turning to Emily with a wink.

"W-w-what are you two up to?" the young man wondered.

"You'll see," JJ said as she shifted so she was between his legs and Emily moved from behind him until she to, was between his legs. Spencer arched off the bed when both women's tongues touched his hardening cock.

"Emily! JJ! Oh yes, feels so good." The two of them alternated between licking up and down Spencer's cock and meeting in the middle for a passionate kiss.

"You guys are so beautiful together," Spencer commented as he stared at his two lovers as they kissed over the head of his straining cock.

"We're only happy when we're all together," Emily said softly just before she leaned down and drug her tongue from the base to the tip allowing it to touch the vein on the underside. Spencer arched up into the wet heat surrounding him. JJ hummed in contentment as she and Emily tasted the precum coating the head. She could tell Spencer was close to his breaking point and she knew he needed desperately to let go and forget about the memories assaulting him. Making eye contact with Emily she nodded. They both sucked as hard as they could and made sure to catch every drop as Spencer's orgasm hit and he flew over the edge, screaming their names. -

Coming back to earth he looked around to see both women settled beside him and laying on his chest.

"Hey, welcome back," Emily greeted.

"Hey," Spencer murmured.

"Feeling better now?" JJ asked. Spencer nodded as he placed a kiss on first JJ then Emily's head.

"Yes, thanks to you two. I love you," he said through a yawn.

"We love you to," JJ said as she then Emily leant up and placed a kiss on his lips before settling back on his chest and allowing the closeness to relax all three of them and allow them to drift off to sleep once again. The rest of the night was nightmare free.

Finished!

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
